fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wakai Bungaku Tropes
Often Used * Fanime * Moe:The art style * Bandaged Face: Dazai * Heartwarming Moments: In every episode * Now, Let me carry you: Chin sometimes carry her foster children on her back or in her arms. * Friendship Moment: * Awww, Look They Really Do Love Each Other: One of the children in the show act like enemies towards each other, but deep down they're siblings. * Squee * Narm Charm * Cuddle bug: All of the children * Tantrum Throwing: A few of the children * Subverted Innocence: Occasionally in each episode * Tastes like Diabetes: Occasionally in each episode * Bunnies for Cuteness: Occasionally in each episode * Kawaisa * Kawaiiko: All of the children * Cuteness Overload : In every episode * Lovable Coward: Jun, Atsushi, etc * Adorable Evil Minions: The young members of the organizations * Cute Shotaro Boy: A few of the boys * Your Cute When You're Angry: All of the characters * Disney death: Chin Xi etc * Character Death: One of the characters * Backstory Horror: One of the characters * Born Unlucky: One of the children * Broken Tears: One of the children * Broken Angel: One of the children * Cuteness Proximity: In every episode * Puppy Dog Eyes: All of the children * Cute and Psycho: A few of the characters * Creepy Cute: A few of the characters * Beware the Cute Ones: In every episode * Break the Cutie: In every episode * Heal the Cutie: In every episode * Cute Bookworm: Odasaku, Kunikida, etc * Adorkable: All of the characters * Cheerful Child: All of the children * Deliberately Cute Child: All of the children * Running away to cry: All of the children * Hates being called cute: Michizou, Chuuya, Kunikida, etc. * Cute Mute: The Aku siblings * Beach Episode: [[Beach Party|'Episode 13']] * The Cutie: Every character Occasional * Not Allowed to Grow Up: A few of the characters * Piggyback Cute: Occasionally * Sleep Cute: Occasionally * Squish the Cheeks: Occasionally * Sugar Bowl: Every wonderland * Strawberry Shorthand: Occasionally * Puni Plush: Every plush * Everything's Better with Plushies: Season 2 * Everything's Better with Penguins: Episode 13 * Cuteness Equals Forgiveness: In every episode ''' * Animal-Eared Headband: '''Ramona Beverly, Kyouka, etc * Staying with Friends: Fyodor/'Rats of the Dead' * Security Blanket: Katai's futon * Minor living alone: All of the children * Growing Up Sucks: Lovecraft, etc * Girlish Pigtails: All of the girls * Braces Of Orthodontic Overkill: Lucy * Department of Child Disservices: The Yokohama orphanage etc * Would hurt a child: The Headmaster, etc * Orphans Ordeal: All of the children * Conveniently An Orphan: [[Pai Sakamoto|'Pai Sakamoto']], Annie, etc * Good Parents: The 4 adults * Prequel Episode: [[Spend time together|'Episode 27']]' - 32' * Once Per Episode: Every episode * Second Episode Introduction: Jun and Naomi etc * Flat Joy: Kunikida Important * Tears of Joy: In most moments in the series * Rose-Haired Sweetie: Lucy, Annie etc * Pink Means Feminine: One of the girls * Cherry Blossom Girl: Kyouka, Koyo etc * Comfort Food: Chazuke, Tempura, etc. * Spoiled Sweet: Chuuya, Naomi etc * Tragedy: The characters go through horrific situations, even in their childhood. * Sorcery * Abandoned War Child: Chuuya, etc * Unexpectedly Abandoned: One of the children * Unexpectedly Dark Episode: One of the episodes ' * Sick Episode: 'Episode 38 * Halloween Episode: [[Go bananas|'Episode 12']] * Prison Episode: Episode 14 (The finale of season 1) * Big Storm Episode: [[Bumps, Cuts and Bruises|'Episode 17']] * Birthday Episode: Episode 18, Episode 33, Episode 39 etc * Dream Episode: Episode 40 * Fever Dream Episode: [[Fevers|'Episode 49']] * Babysitting Episode: Episode 33 * Christmas Episode: [[Merry Christmas|'Episode 23']] * Torture Chamber Episode: Episode 47 * Not Blood Siblings: Mori and Rory, Jun and Naomi * Evil Orphan: Lucy etc * Reincarnation: One of the adults * Thanking the Viewer: In each episode * Tear Jerker: In season 1 - 3 * Past Life Memories: One of the caretakers etc * Happily Married: Chin Xi and Yukichi * Trauma Button: One of the children, etc * Doorstep baby: One of the children * Patchwork kids: One of the children * Orphanage of Love: "Sai ijō no kodomo no ie" * Orphanage of Fear: The Yokohama orphanage, etc * Anachronistic Orphanage: The barn * Innocence lost: One of the children/orphans * Take care of the kids: One of the characters * Last Words: Chin's death, etc * Promotion to Parent: Chin Xi, etc * Parental Substitute: Chin Xi, etc * Adoptive Peer Parent: [[Chin Xi|'Chin Xi']], etc * Heartwarming Orphan: All of the children * Teen Pregnancy: All of the other girls * Overprotective Dad: Mori * Great Escape: Episode 47 * Plot Twist: Episode 35 etc * Used to be a sweet kid: One of the children * I just want to be normal: Q etc * Coming-of-age story: Chin Xi * Three Shorts: [[List of Wakai Bungaku Episodes|'Every episode']] * Every episode ending: [[List of Wakai Bungaku Episodes|'Every episode']] * Wham episode: The latest episodes * Multi-Part Episode: Every episode * Foolish sibling: Naomi etc * Responsible sibling: Jun etc * Cry Cute: In every episode * Troubled Child: All of the children * Youthful Freckles: Annie, Kenji, etc * Daddy's Girl: Ellie, etc * Spoiled Brat: Ellie, Michizou, etc. * Cute Bruiser: All of the characters * Happily Adopted: All of the children * Adopted to the House: All of the children * Oblivious Adoption: In each episode ''' * Foster Kid: '''All of the children * Fun Size: All of the children * Annoying Younger Sibling: Naomi, Aya, etc * The Artful Dodger: Jun, Ellie, etc * Parental Abandonment: Atsushi, Lucy, etc * Weapon Jr: Episode 10 * Sibling Yin-Yang - The Aku siblings * Child Prodigy: All of the characters * Evil Orphan: Lucy * Childhood Friends: One of the children * Absurdly Youthful Mother: Chin's 11-year old mother * Mum Looks Like A Sister: Chin's Mother * Parent-Child Team: Episode 10/Organizations * Struggling Single Mother: Pai Sakamoto * Teen Rating: Originally planned as series for all audiences, but was later changed due to it containing violence, torture and uncomfortable situations. * Season Finale: Episode 14 , Episode 32, Episode 47, and Episode 64 * Episodes: Every episode * The Caretaker :' From the orphanage, etc' * Origins Episode: [[Days as an orphan|'Episode 19']], Episode 25, etc. * Horror/Thriller * Body Horror * Reverse Harem * Achey Scars: On Atsushi's stomach, Lucy's arm, etc. * Dark And Troubled Past: Dazai, Atsushi, Lucy, etc. * Flashbacks and Chronology: Mostly in each episode Themes * Adoption * Supernatural * Tragedy * Foster care * Child care * Family * Parenting * Parenthood * Orphans * Child abandonment * Child Welfare * Street children Category:Tropes Category:Themes Category:Wakai Bungaku